Reunited Through Karaoke
by phoenixflamemarauder
Summary: After Troyella split 3 months ago, the Wildcats devise a plan to reunite them. SongFic to "Before the Storm" by Jonas Brothers feat. Miley Cyrus.


Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or its characters. I also do not own the song "Before The Storm" by the Jonas Brothers feat. Miley Cyrus.

**Reunited Through Karaoke**

It had been 3 months since the golden couple of East High had gone their separate ways and everyone was feeling the tension in the air. On one hand, you had Troy Bolton, the basketball god, King of East High, and on the other you had Gabriella Montez, brainiac, Queen of East High. Their collaboration had broken up the cliques and united the school during Gabriella's first year at East High. However, now that the pair had split up, their misery was evident everywhere they went. Troy was missing all of his shots, Gabriella's grades were starting to drop (not by much however, but still dropping), and both went out of their way to avoid each other, to prevent a possible awkward and painful situation.

This tension was driving the other Wildcats up the wall, for they didn't see why Troy and Gabriella couldn't suck it up and fix their problems. At first, they thought they'd let nature take its course, that maybe Troy and Gabriella would wise up, talk, solve their problems, and get back together. Sadly, this never happened, and the rift between Troy and Gabriella only grew wider. Sick of their separation, the Wildcats got together and devised a plan that would hopefully make Troy and Gabriella remember why they loved each other, how stubborn they were being by refusing to forgive each other and talk through their problems, and how easily they gave up on their relationship and each other, and hopefully, bring them both back together. The Wildcats, as did the rest of the school, knew that Troy and Gabriella met through karaoke on New Years Eve - the story had rapidly spread throughout the school after their callback performance for the Winter Musical. So, the Wildcats decided to convince the teachers, more specifically Mrs. Darbus and Coach Bolton, to host a karaoke competition. They included Coach Bolton, because they knew how much he wanted to see his son happy again, with Gabriella, and playing basketball to his full potential, and in order to do that, he needed to reunite with Gabriella.

The Karaoke Competition was basically the teachers choosing people to sing, either on their own or with a partner. The plan was for the teachers to randomly choose students, before choosing both Troy and Gabriella to perform a duet together, one that would hopefully spark memories and unite them once more.

And so the Karaoke Competition commenced.

The teachers randomly called out student names - some were good, some were bad. Even the gang's own Sharpay & Ryan Evans, as well as Chad Danforth were called upon to perform, until finally, they reached Troy and Gabriella.

"And now, our next performers, for this will be a duet, are Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" Announced Mrs. Darbus.

"What?! No, I can't sing with her, no you go, please... don't-" protested Troy, but his efforts were futile, as he was pushed onto the stage. Gabriella was experiencing the same thing.

"Please, don't make me sing with him! Please, don't-" but like Troy, her efforts were in vain. Both of them were forced onto the stage in front of a microphone with a screen in front of them with the lyrics.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez, don't even think of getting of that stage. You are singing and that's that!" exclaimed Mrs. Darbus. "Now cue music!"

Troy and Gabriella stood awkwardly in front of the microphones as the music played. Gabriella had to sing first, and although she knew she got extremely nervous in front of crowds, she was determined that if she had to sing, she would sing without fear, for she wanted to be strong in front of Troy - she didn't want him to think that she was weak.

Gabriella:

_No this isn't what I wanted_

_Never thought it'd come this far_

_Thinkin' back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are_

***Flashback***

_Gabriella and Troy singing "Start of Something New" at the New Years Eve Karaoke Party._

_Gabriella and Troy introducing themselves._

_Gabriella and Troy going against the school status quo and performing "Breaking Free" for the final callbacks._

***End Flashback***

***Flashback***

_Troy and Gabriella arguing, before storming off in opposite directions._

***End Flashback***

Troy:

_We were young and times were easy_

_But I could see it's not the same_

_Standing here but you don't see me_

_Give it all for that to change_

***Flashback***

_Troy and Gabriella playing on the Golf Course of Lava Springs Resort, Gabriella giggling, Troy laughing as he chases her._

_Troy and Gabriella singing "You Are The Music In Me", as well as "Everyday"._

***End Flashback***

_I don't want to lose her_

_Don't want to let her go_

***Flashback***

_Troy and Gabriella arguing before breaking up with each other._

***End Flashback***

Troy & Gabriella:

_Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_Cause I would leave you alone_

_*****_**Flashback***

_Gabriella standing in the rain, waiting for him to come after her, but he never does._

***End Flashback***

***Flashback***

_Troy standing in the rain, staring after her, before turning and walking home._

***End Flashback***

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her_

_Like I did before the storm_

***Flashback***

_Troy and Gabriella lying on their beds in their separate rooms and houses, Gabriella crying her eyes out, Troy looking devastated._

***End Flashback***

Troy:

_With every strike of lightning_

Gabriella:

_Comes a memory that lasts_

Troy & Gabriella:

_Not a word is left unspoken_

_As thunder starts to crash_

Troy and Gabriella start to remember all the good times they had together, and the mistakes that they made.

Gabriella:

_Maybe I should give up_

***Flashback***

_Gabriella sitting by the phone every night, waiting for him to call._

***End Flashback***

Troy & Gabriella:

_Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_Cause I would leave you alone_

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her_

_Like I did before the storm_

_I'm trying to keep the lights from going out_

_And the clouds from ripping out by broken heart_

_They always say a heart is not a home_

_Without the one who gets you through the storm_

Troy and Gabriella shyly glance at each other, knowing that the other was the one that got them through the storm, and that they were the only one who could heal their broken heart.

_Standing out in the rain_

_Knowing that's its really over_

_Please don't leave me alone_

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold ya_

_LIke I did before the storm_

_Like I did before the storm_

As the song came to a close, the entire East High student body gave the duo a standing ovation, glad that they could see them perform together once again. Troy and Gabriella remembered how much fun they used to have together, and all the memories they shared together, and slowly came to the realisation that it didn't have to go on the way it was. Through the applause, Troy gave Gabriella a look that she understood to mean, "Can we talk? I think we need to sort a few things out." She nodded their consent, and they slipped backstage while the other students performed to talk privately before the winners were announced.

"Troy, I-"

"Gabriella I-"

"Oh, you go first."

"You go first."

"You sure Gabriella?"

"I'm sure. I need to hear what you have to say anyway."

"Okay. Look, Gabriella, I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. I never wanted to cause you any pain, you have to know that."

"I know. Singing that song, it brought so many memories of you and me. All the good times we shared together, what happened to us, Troy?"

"I think our problems and arguments started to get the better of us and we never sat down and talked about them to clear the air between us, so our relationship became more hostile until it ended."

"When we broke up, Troy, I waited for you. I waited for you for an hour in the rain to come after me. You never did."

"I didn't know you wanted me to."

"I miss you Troy, I'll admit that. It hasn't been the same without you."

"I miss you too, Elle. I've been miserable without you. I haven't been making any of my shots, and everyone has noticed."

"Well, my grades have been dropping for my standards..."

"Would you... would you consider giving me a second chance? I know I messed up. Big time. But, I love you. Your it for me, Elle."

"I love you too. It's always been you. And you'll always get a second chance from me. I'd give you a thousand chances if it meant I'd still have you."

"Be my girlfriend again Brie?"

"Always."

"I love you."

"I love you too. We should really go back out there, they should be announcing the winners soon!"

"Let's go then, Elle."

As they made their way back to their seats, the judges had deliberated and had come to a decision.

"After much discussion, the adjudicators have reached a verdict. In 3rd place, what a surprise, Mr. Chad Danforth!" announced Mrs. Darbus, to the shock of the student body. "In 2nd place, Sharpay & Ryan Evans! And in 1st place, which should not come as a shock, Mr. Troy Bolton and Miss Gabriella Montez!"

After this announcement, loud cheers were heard from the auditorium and Gabriella and Troy made their way up to accept their prize - a trophy. Once they had collected it, Troy picked Gabriella up, spun her around in the air and kissed her, in front of the entire East High student body as well as the staff, all of whom cheered at the sight, for they new the power couple was back on, and the tension would dispel. They knew Gabriella's grades would rise once again to top of her year, and Troy would start making his baskets again. The Wildcats were also overjoyed for they could hang out as a group once again without there being so much tension in the air between the two. They congratulated themselves for a plan well done, before going over to the happy couple and offering their congratulations, with exclamations of, "What took you so long?"


End file.
